


Early Morning

by Speranza



Category: due South
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-05
Updated: 2003-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser closed his eyes and opened them onto total blackness; a moment later, he heard the shush of crisp sheets as Ray pulled them back on his side and slid into bed beside him, tucking up close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

>   Written for the Key Challenge on DS_Flashfiction.

Fraser heard the soft jingle of keys and came awake;  Ray was standing at the door, a dark silhouette backlit by the bright hallway.  Fraser blinked sleepily, and somehow in that time Ray had managed to remove his raincoat and cross to the other side of their darkened bedroom.  Ray's keys clattered as he dropped them onto the bureau, and then there was the soft thud of Ray's gun as he set it down.  Fraser watched as Ray wormed his arms out of his holster and gathered and folded the leather straps.  He blinked again, and this time when he opened his eyes he could hear the sound of running water, and could see Ray bent over the bathroom basin in his white undershirt and boxer shorts.  Ray finished washing his face, then moved his dripping hands across the back of his neck before carding his wet fingers through the blond spikes of his hair.  Ray shut off the water, straightened up, and reached for a towel.  Fraser closed his eyes and opened them onto total blackness; a moment later, he heard the shush of crisp sheets as Ray pulled them back on his side and slid into bed beside him, tucking up close. The bed got instantly warmer.  Fraser closed his eyes and hmmed happily to himself. 

Ray's arm slid across his chest, tightened.  "Sorry to wake you." 

"It's all right," Fraser murmured. 

"Early morning for you, right?" 

"Mmm.  The ambassador's plane arrives at seven." 

"Sorry," Ray whispered.  "Sorry.  Go back to sleep." 

"Everything all right at the station?" 

"Yeah.  Just picked up a case last minute.  Tell you tomorrow." 

New case?  Fraser opened one eye.  "You're sure?" 

"Yeah.  Yeah.  It's fine," and Ray was already dropping off, which meant that it really _was_ fine;  new cases that weren't fine tended to keep Ray up at night.  "Go back to sleep," Ray murmured, curling himself tightly around Fraser as was his wont, and as Fraser drifted back into sleep he felt himself smiling.  He dreamed of heat.   


End file.
